


Post Confession Peg Tsukki/Yams

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Love, Boys Kissing, Cumshot, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, boylove, carnal, cum on chest, kabedon, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: Yamaguchi has always had a crush on Tsukishima but he never thought that the tall sarcastic blond would like him in return- let alone want to fuck him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	Post Confession Peg Tsukki/Yams

Yamaguchi watched from the stands as Tsukishima stood in the front row on the volleyball court, waiting for the match to start.

“ _ahhhhh he looks so cool!_ ” Yamaguchi thought as he smiled to himself, elbows draped over the rails as he rested his chin down on where his arms crossed, “ _I can’t believe he’s V league now!_ ” 

The whistle blew and the next rally began, the tension in the stadium doubling as the ball flew back and forth across the net. Time and time again calls were made and Yamaguchi’s eyes never left his precious Tsukki, watching his crush focus on the match and move to the perfect spot to block the spikes from the opposing team. 

“ _come on, Tsukki, you can do it!!_ ” he chanted internally, watching the game intently.

Tsukishima managed to block a particularly fast ball and Yamaguchi’s face lit up, cheering loudly for the guy he liked a hell of a lot. 

As Tsukishima’s team celebrated that win, the tall blond glanced up into the stands and smirked at Yamaguchi, making the freckled male blush. 

The game resumed again and in no time Tsukishima and his team had won! Yamaguchi was elated on behalf of his crush and rushed down the stairs at the back of the stands to go and congratulate him. 

“TSUKKI!!” He called loudly, waving as he ran towards the straight-faced blond, “you played so well!” He stopped before the taller male and looked up lovingly into Tsukki’s bored face.

“Oh, so you liked watching me did you?” Tsukki teased coyly, that typical sadistic smirk pulling at his lips.

Yamaguchi blushed furiously at Tsukishima’s comment and quickly averted his eyes then fiddled with his shirt. 

“I... err.... umm...well... I really think you’re cool and I—.”

“I’m just teasing,” Tsukki deadpanned, “why are you acting all shy all of a sudden? Get a grip.” 

“Oh! Uh, s-sure. Ok.” Yamaguchi replied, smiling nervously as he looked back up into Tsukki’s eyes. 

The blond smirked and placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s head, “wanna get some food? I’m starving.”

“Yes! Let’s go celebrate.” Yamaguchi smiled brightly. 

“Sure, whatever you call it,” Tsukki said dismissively as he strolled over to his bag that was sitting on the bench, court side, then picked it up- slinging it over one shoulder then looking over at Yamaguchi.

The freckled male grinned happily then trotted over to join his friend and they left together, heading down the road to the closest store.

They ended up getting chips and Tsukki gave all the floppy, almost soggy ones to Yamaguchi- claiming he didn’t like them, when secretly he knew they were Yamaguchi’s favourite. 

“Wanna come back to mine and chill for a bit?” Tsukki asked in a casual tone as he and Yamaguchi headed off down the road together after finishing their dinner together. 

“I’d love to.” Yamaguchi bubbled, walking happily alongside the blond. “As long as I get to spend more time with you, I’m happy.” He half mumbled, looking down shyly.

Tsukki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, amused. He was starting to wonder if they were both on the same page but he didn’t say anything more as they walked the rest of the way home. 

Poor Yamaguchi kept his head down as they walked. Had he said too much? He wanted to tell Tsukki his feelings but he didn’t know how to go about it, opting to drop hints instead.

As they neared Tsukishima’s house both guys noted that all the lights were off inside.

“No one is home?” Tsukki mused as the walked up to the front door and unlocked it then entered.

“Is everyone out?” Yamaguchi asked in a small voice from behind Tsukki.

“Yeah.” Tsukki replied as he called out into the quiet house just to make sure it was empty.

Silence was his reply.

“Looks like it’s just us then,” Tsukishima said in a low voice.

Yamaguchi blushed and went to take a step forward but was halted immediately by being grabbed and pinned up against the hallway wall.

“I’m onto you.” Tsukki said in a low, almost threatening voice.

“Y-You are?!” Yamaguchi stammered, his throat going dry as his scared gaze nervously met Tsukki’s.

“Yep,” Tsukki replied briskly, “and I’m on the same page.” 

“Y-You are?!” Yamaguchi stammered again.

“Is that all you can say?” Tsukki deadpanned. 

“I-I’m just nervous that’s all,” Yamaguchi admitted in a quivering voice. 

“Then let’s not talk anymore,” Tsukki said lowly as he bent his head down to Yamaguchi’s. His thin lips pressing firmly against the shorter males.

Yamaguchi was surprised at first, not expecting to be kissed- but quickly allowed and returned it, letting Tsukki kiss him deeper as their mouths parted and tongues touched.

Both guys sported light blushes across their cheeks as they made out in the darkened hall of Tsukki’s home, making soft noises as they toyed with each other’s mouths. 

“I’ve always liked you.” Yamaguchi whispered through heavy breaths as Tsukki pulled back from the kiss, “from that first day you saved me from those bullies.” 

“I know you’re feeling sentimental and all but I like you and that’s all I know. Dunno when it happened.” Tsukki replied bluntly, pulling Yamaguchi off the wall and taking his hand roughly then dragging him off down the hallway to his room.

“W-Where are we going, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.

“To my room, what does it look like?” Tsukki replied nonchalantly. 

“O-Oh.” 

As they entered, Tsukishima pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it towards his laundry basket, not quite getting it in but not caring that it hadn’t made it all the way into the basket.

“I need a little more now that I’ve kissed you,” Tsukki said honestly, the tone in his voice holding some carnal vibes as he turned back to the smaller male and adjusted the growing erection in his pants. 

“M-Me too.” Yamaguchi admitted, palming his own fabric clad erection, his eyes feasting hungrily on Tsukki’s body as he closed the bedroom door behind him and started walking over to the bed.

Tsukki smirked and walked over to his bedside draw, pulling a tube of lube out. 

“I’m not even gonna ask who tops because I _know_ it’s me,” he said smirked, taking his glasses off and sitting them down on the bedside drawer. 

Yamaguchi quickly took his top, pants, and boxers off- gently stroking his erection as he sat down on the side of Tsukki’s bed and waited for his crush to make the next move.

“Yeah, this is how I like you,” Tsukishima purred, placing his thumb on yamaguchi’s bottom lip and stroking it gently, “sitting or kneeling so that I can look down at you.”

Yamaguchi looked up with begging eyes, still holding his dick in hand while he spread his legs a little so that Tsukki could walk between them. 

The latter still had his boxers on, but a massive tent was pulling at the soft fabric and Yamaguchi leaned forward- still making submissive eye contact, and kissed the tip Tsukki’s cock that was straining at his boxers.

”fuck,” the taller male groaned, watching Yamaguchi kiss his contained dick through the fabric again.

Tsukki placed his hand on the top of Yamaguchi’s head, tilting his hips forward so that he could rub the tip of his clothed cock on Yamaguchi’s lips, watching as it pushed the smaller male’s lips apart slightly.

“I really want you inside me,” Yamaguchi whispered as he pulled back a bit and pumped his cock in hand, “please do me?” His sultry words were compounded as he lay back on the side of the bed, still masturbating himself gently as he looked up at Tsukki with longing eyes.

The dominant blond smirked and pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them as pre-cum dripped from his tip. Not wanting to waste any time he cracked open the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his dick then used his hand to wipe and pump the lube all over his painfully erect cock.

Once he had completely covered himself he leaned forward and grabbed one of Yamaguchi’s legs then raised it up and pushed it back towards the freckles male’s torso while Yamaguchi lifted and held his other leg back by himself. 

Tsukishima looked down and watched as he held his cock in hand and pushed the tip firmly into Yamaguchi’s tight ass hole, making the submissive male moan softly as Tsukki’s large cock stretched his hole.

The smaller male’s face contorted as Tsukki sheathed the length of his cock inside him then held it in there while he put his other hand against the smaller males hamstring, forcing Yamaguchi’s legs to crunch further up against his torso as Tsukki lifted his hips and pulled out of Yamaguchi’s ass a little, then pushed back into him again.

“Awhhh,” Yamaguchi panted, gripping his cock and pumping it firmly as Tsukki slid in and out of his ass.

The taller male grunted with each thrust, his mouth hanging open as he anal fucked his submissive partner.

“You like that? Like how I fuck your ass?” Tsukki groaned as he picked up the pace and thrust a little faster into Yamaguchi’s ass.

“Yes, Tsukki, ah! You’re so good, you feel so good!” Yamaguchi praised as he used his own pre-cum to lubricate his cock.

Back and forth Tsukki rocked, picking a medium pace as his cock slid in and out of Yamaguchi’s ass, the movement becoming easier and easier with each thrust.

The sound of soft squishing, panting and grunting filled the room as the two fucked on the side of the bed.

“More~,” Yamaguchi begged, pumping his cock firmly in hand as his tight hole was stimulated, bringing him closer and closer to climax. 

“Cum, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki demanded through a groan, “I wanna see you cum.” 

“Ah~, ah~.” Yamaguchi panted furiously, looking down and watching his own hand rapidly pumping his cock then looking beyond that and watching Tsukki’s cock slamming in and out of his ass, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” He groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he reached his climax, “Ohhhh~,” He moaned, head snapping back against the bed as cum shot from his cock and all over his stomach- while Tsukki thrust harder into him. 

“Fuck that looked good.” Tsukki rasped, pulling out of Yamaguchi’s ass and dropping his legs before crawling over him a little and lying down on him.

The blond reached down between himself and the smaller male and grabbed for his cock, rubbing them together as his hips bucked against Yamaguchi’s.

The two boys mouth’s met again, tongues sliding and twirling around each other’s as Tsukki frotted their cocks together.

His hand slid up and down the two shafts rapidly before grunting into Yamaguchi’s mouth, his cock throbbing out as he shot his load against the latter’s torso.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi panted as Tsukki pulled back from the kiss, the smaller male looking down at the cum minute on his chest and torso, “that was amazing... but messy.” 

“We’ll be cleaner next time.” Tsukki grunted as he got up.

“N-Next time?” Yamaguchi asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Yeah,” Tsukki replied with a smirk.

-END-


End file.
